muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouzuki Yuuko
Kouzuki Yuuko (香月夕呼) is one of the main characters that appears throughout Muv-Luv Extra, Muv-Luv Unlimited and Muv-Luv Alternative. Profile Extra In Extra, Kouzuki Yuuko is the physics teacher in Shirogane Takeru's high school. Friends with Jinguuji Marimo since their high school days, Yuuko is a genius in her field, but decided to become a teacher due to various differences with the science community. She loves manipulating people, and is often seen pulling Marimo, Takeru, and her other students into different circumstances, like betting Marimo's "freedom" in a Lacrosse match, often for her mere entertainment. Never the less, she cares deeply about her students and Marimo. More than once, she helps Takeru with his love troubles and provides support for other students. Throughout Extra, Yuuko is seen developing a theory related to Quantum mechanics with an idea she got from playing an RPG, and even supposedly bringing the cat version of a student from a parallel world. Unlimited Warning: Slight Spoilers In Unlimited, Yuuko serves as the Vice-commander of the Yokohama base and head of the Alternative IV Project. Having almost complete authority in the base, she helps a confused and disbelieving Takeru adapt to a new world, but in doing so seeks to further her own goals. While her core personality is similar to Extra's Yuuko, her role and duties are much more serious, which leads to a very important difference in attitude. She has a close relationship with Yashiro Kasumi. She is shown to be completely commited to her mission and to Alternative IV, to the point she is completely heart-broken when Alternative IV is cancelled and Alternative V is officially initiated, and is seen in a state previously unconceivable with her cold demeanor. Alternative Warning: Slight Spoilers Alternative Yuuko is, like other characters, the same as in Unlimited. However, due to circumstances, her initial reaction towards Takeru and certain events change dramatically. She is further fleshed out and developed, showing more than once how much she is willing to sacrifice to achieve Alternative IV's success. Her cold-hearted decisions, her knowledge of how humans and human society works and her ability to manipulate people are seen to their full extent. Yuuko, like in Unlimited, is the source of most explanations and information. She also helps Takeru steel his emotions and nerves throughout the story, picking him up when he is down, albeit not necessarily in straightforward or particularly agreeable ways, like her friend Marimo does. However, none of this comes without a cost. Yuuko, despite her attitude and her completely ruthless decisions, harbors extensive guilt due to her own actions and their consequences. Yuuko's genius is further demonstrated, not only developing a device that lets Takeru go back to his original world, but also helping in the development of a new OS for TSFs based on Takeru's ideas. She is the creator of the 00 Unit. Quote "I couldn't be... the holy mother." "Time is the cruelest kindness." "Break me!" "That's why I've said it so many times... this world was saved﻿ by a hero. Crying and stumbling along the way, fighting for so long... an inexperienced hero. Though, it's funny... everyone still went along with him... and when I found out, I also thought... "Ah... I'm one of them as﻿ well." Really... I can only say it's childish. ... Looks like talking to you plants is a futile effort." Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Characters Category:Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Category:Supplement Category:Altered Fable